No Problem
by Superherotiger
Summary: Hera is still upset about Ezra's little excursion with the Phantom when he met that pirate Hondo, but Ezra has something up his sleeve to surprise the Captain. (Short one-short of Ezra/Hera and mother/son fluff after the events of 'Brothers of the Broken Horn')


**Hey guys! Just a little Ezra/Hera one shot after the events of 'Brothers of the Broken Horn'. I couldn't get motivated to write anything else, so I decided maybe typing up a one-shot could relax me a little bit. And thankfully, it did! So, I hope you all enjoy this little family fluff chapter! :D**

 **(And as a side note, in exactly 24 hours of publishing this, I'll be off to watch the midnight screening of 'The Force Awakens'! Woo! It's finally here! Nobody panic! I repeat! NOBODY PANIC!)**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

"Where is Ezra now?" Hera snapped, frustration showing as she paced back and forth.

Kanan merely glanced up from his intense game of holochess with Zeb and arched a brow. "Why? What'd he do now?" he quizzed.

The fuming Twi'lek growled, throwing her hands in the air and exclaiming "I don't know Kanan. I guess I'm the only one worried about our youngest member being alone after last week's little ' _adventure'!_ "

Kanan simply rolled his eyes and made his move in the game. "Hera, he's a teenage boy. He's gonna do stupid things every now and again," he stated bluntly. "Besides, he's just getting supplies. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You say that now Kanan, but this is _Ezra_ we're talking about," she quipped. "He's no ordinary teenage boy. I mean, look what happened when he was left alone with Chopper! He got tangled up with that pirate, took the Phantom without permission and scratched the Phantom in the process!"

"Yet he also got the generators that _we_ were looking for in the first place," Kanan pointed out, gaze fixed on the hologram creatures. "So isn't that technically a _good_ thing that he went out for his little trip?"

Kanan could feel the woman's glare burning into the back of his skull, but chose to shrug it off nonchalantly with a half-hearted smirk. Kanan knew that Hera was still mad about the whole incident, but he wasn't concerned. After that short chat with his padawan, he realised that it was just the teen trying to find himself throughout all the chaotic events of the rebellion. Nothing to fret over.

But Ezra seemed to realise Hera's attitude and tried to stay away from the pilot as much as possible. 'No confrontation was better than _any_ confrontation,' he would say. For most days of the past week, Ezra would take himself somewhere private and stay there for long periods of time, claiming that he was _'meditating'_. But Kanan knew better. The kid had something planned, and whatever it was must be worth it. That's why Kanan was completely calm about the whole situation.

"Ha! I win!" Zeb proclaimed, a triumphant grin lacing his lips.

Kanan simply smirked, making his own move and defeating Zeb's warrior with a swift motion. Zeb's mouth gaped open in shock, while Kanan leant back on the booth with his arms resting behind his head. "Looks like _I_ win," the Jedi corrected smugly.

Hera sighed, saying "Sorry to intervene in your little game boys, but I'm going off to find Ezra."

The woman twisted on her heel, strutting determinedly towards the door when it suddenly slid open, revealing said teen. Ezra stood there sheepishly, a wrench grasped in one hand and grease and oil splatters staining his jumpsuit and face. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and released a nervous chuckle as everyone stared at him intently.

Hera cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence and saying "I thought you said you were getting supplies."

Ezra nodded slowly, taking a step forward into the room and replying "I… I know I did. But… I was actually patching up the Phantom."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, Hera looking the most stunned out of all of them. "Y-y… you what?" she stuttered blankly.

"I know you were upset about me scratching the Phantom when I went out last week, so I've been trying to fix it for the past few days," Ezra explained. "I felt really bad about going away behind your back… so I was hoping to make it up to you."

Ezra watched Hera cautiously, waiting for her reaction. But the woman remained still. A thick tension laced the air, causing Ezra to tug at his collar awkwardly and add "I know it's not perfect, but I really did try to get all the dents ou-"

Suddenly, Hera flung her arms around the boy and embraced him in a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Ezra," she whispered, ignoring the foul stench that was emanating from his clothing. Ezra was shocked at first, completely taken by surprise from her sudden forgiveness. But after a moment, Ezra melted into Hera's touch and returned the embrace, nuzzling his head up against hers.

"No problem Hera," he replied quietly, a proud smile tugging at his lips. "No problem."


End file.
